Spreading my wings
by Heroman95
Summary: You think your life is weird? Try having wings growing out of your back, a girlfriend who thinks you're an angel, and being part of a war that could decide the fate of humanity. There's no way that your life's crazier than mine.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There was a story that I once had the idea of doing. The idea was to give Jack wings, kinda like the X-Men character, Angel. But it wouldn't of been a tie in to X-Men, I only would have given him the wings. But a friend of mine wanted me to do a crossover between Transformers and Maximum Ride, so now that's what I'm doing. Now bear in mind, I'm not a Maximum Ride fan; I'm getting all my information from Google, so if I mess up then I'm sorry. Now before I start, I just want to give a shout out to the friend who inspired me to do this story, ( YOU'RE MY BEST BUD COMMANDER3428961! ) I don't own Transformers or Maximum Ride. Now let's jump into it**

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

Normal has never really been an option for me. But I guess it wouldn't be for you either, if you also had wings growing out of your back since you were a child. That's right, you heard me, I have wings. No one knows how or why, I guess I was just born different. They weren't that noticeable when I was a little kid, but as I grew so too did they. My parents were amazed by this discovery, my dad thought that it might be some next stage in evolution; but my mom thought that it was a gift from God, and she still does to this day. I started to be able to fly when I was somewhere around the age of ten; and because of that, my parents made me promise to never fly in public, or let anyone see my wings. I suppose that they didn't want me to be thought of as a freak.

Ever since then, I've lived a pretty secretive life. My mom and dad never let me play with any of the other kids at school, for fear of my wings being discovered. And sometimes we went to see doctors all over the world, in hopes that at least one of them could explain why I was born this way. Sadly, none of them could figure it out; but before we left, my parents always made them swear not to tell anyone about my secret, to which they agreed. When we weren't visiting doctors, our time was spent searching for people with conditions similar to mine, but we never found any. So as far as we knew, I was the only person with wings that ever existed. But my parents always told me that even if I was the only one of my kind, that I was still entitled to a happy life, the same as everyone else. And it made me feel good to know that even though I was born different, that I had such great parents. They knew that one day I would grow up to do good things, and they were right. But none of us could have saw that day coming so soon.

I was still only ten years old when I saved someone's life for the first time. And it's an experience I won't soon forget. It was one of the last things that my father would ever be proud of me for.

* * *

 **Normal POV, six years ago**

One day Jack and his parents went to go see yet another doctor, this time in Japan. But the results were the same, no one could give them any answers. Aside from the wings, everything else about Jack was normal. So since this was nothing but a complete waste of time, they all decided to head back to their hotel and catch the earliest flight home tomorrow. As they walked to the hotel, they came upon the sight of something horrific. A crowd of people had gathered just outside an apartment building that had been set a blaze. After Jack's parents asked around about what was happening, they were told that it was an electrical fire that started on one of the upper floors. They also found out that some poor couple's daughter was still trapped inside. "SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY, PLEASE!" the woman screamed in fear.

When Jack focused his eyes, he could make out what looked to be the girl that was still trapped in the building. She was near a broken window, yelling for help, yelling for someone to save her. Jack clenched his fists as he realized what he had to do, he had to save her. While acting on pure instinct, Jack found a secluded spot, took off his shirt, and unfolded his wings before he took off, soaring into the air. Just then Jack's mom noticed that he was missing. "Where's Jack, JACK!" she said in a panic. Not even half a minute after she said that, her husband saw him flying through the air. "Look" he said alerting his wife to their son. "JACK, NO!" she said in a vain attempt to call him back to her side.

Jack knew that his parents would be upset with him for probably exposing himself; but he just knew that this was the right thing to do. So he flew towards the trapped girl with haste. When he finally made it to the girl, he held out his hand and said "Don't worry I'm here to help, take my hand." The girl looked to be at least a year younger than him. Luckily for him, the girl couldn't make out his face, on account of all the soot and with the sun going down. All she knew for sure was that a boy with wings was trying to help her. At first she was a bit hesitate to take his hand, but then she realized that if she didn't then something worst might happen. So she accepted the hand that he offered and they both flew away from the danger.

They flew for about a minute until Jack found a safe spot to land. Jack set her down on the ground as he turned to look at her and said "You'll be alright now" before he took off into the sky. Thankfully the girl found her way back to her parents; but when they asked how she made it out of the burning building, she said that an angel saved her. Weather her parents believed her or not didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was safe, and she was back with them. When Jack made it back to his mom and dad, his face was covered with soot, and they didn't look to pleased with him.

Jack and his parents were now back in their hotel room; and his parents thought that it would be a good idea to talk about what he decided to do in that time of crisis. For one thing, they were happy that he wanted to help; but they were also mad that he put himself at risk to do it. "What were you thinking Jack, you could have died, you could have been seen" his father said. "I was thinking that someone had to save that girl, or else she was going to die. I didn't know if anyone else could save her, so I did" Jack stated. "We understand that, but you still shouldn't have put yourself at risk just to save her. Because how do you think that we would feel if something bad happened to you?" his mom asked. And it was at that moment that Jack's father realized something. "You know, maybe we're being a little too hard on Jack" he murmured. "Excuse me?" his wife questioned.

"I mean, he did save that girl, and it was getting pretty dark, so odds are no one saw him. And he did make it back alive and in one piece." Then he approached Jack , bent down on one knee, and put a hand on his shoulder. "The truth is Jack, that the little girl is alive today because of what you did. Tonight she gets to be with her family, safe, because you did the right thing. I would have done the exact same thing as you, if I could. But you were very lucky today, because someone could have seen you, or you may have even gotten hurt. So you need to learn to be more careful in the future, ok?" his dad said. "Ok" Jack said in an understanding voice. "Good, then you better start packing and then get some sleep, because we have an early flight in the morning" his dad said as he got up and started packing.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I'll never forget how proud of me dad was in that moment. I only wish that there could've been more times like that; but unfortunately fate had other things planed. You see, only a few months after that, my dad came down with some kind of weird illness. The doctors said that it was a rare form of cancer. Me and my mom tried to help my dad through it as best we could. But in almost a year, it was too late, the cancer had won and my father was gone. And then it was just me and my mom, so I tried to live my life the way my dad would have wanted. I was going to follow his example, and be a good man. You know how everyone says that you're the hero of your own story, well this is my story.

 **Normal POV, present time**

Jack was now sixteen years old; and all though he missed his dad, he did his best to accept his new role as man of the house. He got a job to help pay the bills, he showed real effort when it came to his school work, and he always made sure to think about the consequences of his actions. Other than that though, his life was pretty much just like any other teenagers. He fell for the popular girl at school, only for that to blow up in his face, he had two best friends; and oh yeah, he also met aliens from another planet. They were from the planet Cybertron, they were living machines that could turn into vehicles, and they were called Autobots.

When Jack, Raf and Miko met the Autobots, things were never quite the same after that. They had lots of crazy experiences, such as helping the Autobots beat the Decepticons, fighting off a swarm of hungry Scraplets, and occasionally dealing with the terrorist organization known as MECH. And things only seemed to get crazier when his mom found out about all of this. So now on top of knowing that her son was different, she had to deal with him being a part of an age old war. Jack however, was handling things as expected. He was young, so he craved adventure; but at the same time, he knew that helping the Autobots win the war was the right thing to do. Because if they lost then everyone would lose. At first he wanted to stay out of this war because he was worried about the safety of himself and that of his friends, or for the fear of his secret being discovered. But ever since his dad died, he has tried to live his life as morally as he could.

Whenever something in Jack's life would go bad; he could always hold on to the one good thing that would keep him sane, his ability to do the right thing. And sure there were times in his life where he did not excel, like getting a girlfriend. He knew that being in a relationship ment being honest with someone, but he was always a little guarded about telling anyone his secret. There were girls at his school that thought he was kinda cute, and there were a few girls that caught his eye as well. However, he was always so afraid that they would tell everyone about his wings, and that he would be labeled a freak. The one time that he tried to date, was with a girl named Sierra; but for whatever reason, that ended up failing. And just when he was about to give up hope, his mom gave him some good advice. She told him that her and his father raised him knowing that he was different from others; but they didn't raise him to think that he would be unloved by everyone else.

She told him not to give up; and that even he was capable of being loved by someone else. So he thought about what she said for a while, and he realized that she was right. Maybe he could give love a chance. But it had to be with someone special, someone who he could share his secrets with, someone who wouldn't betray his trust. And just then he got an idea on where he might start his search.

* * *

 **Autobot Outpost Omega 1**

As Jack walked to the command center of the Autobot's base, he then saw the person that occupied his thoughts. It was Miko Nakadai, one of his two best friends. He knew that if he was going to pursue a relationship with anybody, then he might as well start with one of the people that he cares about most. Miko was loyal and tough; and he knew that even if the relationship didn't work out or if she said no, that she would still keep his secret. Miko was on Raf's computer surfing the web when Jack approached her. "Dang it, another fake" she said with annoyance. "Hey Miko, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "Oh, Raf let me use his computer for a bit, so I've just been searching for alleged angel sightings for the past hour." "It's true, she's been wasting all her time looking for an honest to God angel" Raf said from the couch in the common area.

Raf wasn't an atheist or anything, but he was a man of science, and there was never any record of angels living among people. Jack was a bit surprised by this, but he decided to press on. "Uh, Miko, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack murmured. "Sure, actually me and Raf were going to head out anyway, come on Raf" she said as she packed up her things and prepared to leave. They all started walking down the hall, when Raf chose to ask Miko a question. "So Miko, why were you looking for angel sightings? Are you an angel enthusiast, or something?" "No not really, well not until one night when I, uh-" she said but was stopped by a certain memory that she hadn't thought of in years.

 **Flashback**

Miko was nine years old, and she was trapped in a burning building. She didn't know how the fire started, and right now she was too scared to think about that. So she did the only thing she could think of, she went to the window and yelled for help. "HELP, HELP!" she cried out in fear. She had almost given up hope, when suddenly a boy with wings flew up to the window and saved her. She never saw his face, but she knew that without him, she'd probably be dead right now.

 **End: Flashback**

"When what?" Raf asked because he was curious to know what happened. "Uh, nothing" Miko said in an attempt to avoid his question. Raf was a bit skeptical of her answer, but he decided to let it go. Then while they walked, Miko remembered that Jack had something that he wanted to talk to her about. "Oh yeah Jack, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something" she said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out with me tonight. We could do anything you want, we could go get something to eat, or maybe go do something fun." "Jack, are you asking me out?" Miko asked. "Well...yes, yes I am" he said as he just decided to own up to the truth. "I just thought that it would be fun to do something together, you know just the two of us" he clarified.

"Well let me ask you this, why do you want to go out with me?" she questioned. "Go out with me, and then I'll tell you" he answered in a somewhat charming tone. "It did take a lot of guts for you to ask me, so sure, lets do it." "Really, you mean it?" he asked. "Yeah, why not, I mean isn't it about time that we start having a little fun" she said. "Great, well I'll pick you up at, let's say seven" he said with confidence. "That sounds great, see you then" she said as they both went their separate ways to go home.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Jack was at home, getting ready for his date with Miko. He figured that since it was his first date with her, that he wouldn't dress or do anything too fancy; so they were just going to go to dinner and a movie. He didn't bother telling his mother about the date, since she had the late shift at the hospital tonight. But he figured that he could always tell her later, and as long as he got home before curfew, then everything would be alright. Then he went out to the garage where Arcee was waiting for him; since it was a slow day at base, she agreed to be Jack and Miko's transportation for tonight. So they both drove to Miko's house, where Jack got off of Arcee, knocked on the door, and waited for Miko.

When Miko answered the door, Jack was a little nervous, but he knew that he had to press on. "So, are you ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah, I just lost my train of thought for a second, but I'm ready to go whenever you are" he said. "Great, well then lets go" she responded. And then they got on Arcee and rode all the way to the restaurant. They had a fairly decent meal; although Jack was just glad that it wasn't the food from the drive through that he works at. Things were going pretty well, until Jack had a question for Miko. "So I just gotta ask, why were you looking for angel sightings on the internet?" "Well, that's probably because I was saved by one" she said. "What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Well, it's not something that I like to tell people, but I guess that I can trust you" she said before she started to explain things in more detail to Jack.

"It all started six years ago, I was only nine years old at the time, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. I don't know how it happened but, the apartment that me and my parents lived in caught on fire. My parents weren't home, so I was trapped and all alone in a burning building. I was so scared that I ran up to the window and yelled for help, and just when I was about to give up, that's when I saw him. There floating outside the window, was a boy with the wings of an angel, I can still remember everything he said to me on that day. He said "Don't worry I'm here to help, take my hand." And So I did, and after he got me to safety, he set me down on the ground and told me that I'd be alright, and then he just flew away. I never saw his face, but I told everyone what happened. But nobody believed me, they all thought that I imagined it. So that's why I don't like to tell people about it. So that's why I was searching the web for angel sightings, to try and find him, so that I can thank him. Because if it wasn't for him, then I'd be dead right now."

Jack was in awe by all of this; he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Miko was the little girl that he saved all those years ago. But unfortunately he didn't have time to think about this any further, as Miko had just asked him a question. "So now it's your turn; why were you so determined for us to go on a date?" "Well...I've always been kinda on guard when it comes to dating, I mean the one time I tried was with Sierra, and we all know how that turned out; she didn't think that I was good enough, so she broke it off. The truth is, even before the Autobots, I've always had this secret. And I was afraid to be with anyone because there was a chance that they would tell someone and I would be labeled a freak. I had just about given up on romance, until my mom told me not to; she told me that I was able to be loved just like everyone else. So I decided that whoever I end up with, has to be someone that I trust. And I knew that even if things didn't work out between you and me, that we'd always be friends."

"Well what's the secret?" Miko asked as her curiosity had been peaked. "Do you think that's maybe something we can save for a second date? Assuming that we hopefully have one in the future, of course. It's just that, I keep it a secret probably for the same reason that you don't like to tell people about those angel sightings that you look for. I didn't want to be thought of as weird, or for people to think of me as less than them. But my point is that I trust you Miko, even if we don't become a couple. One day, I am going to tell you my secret. Because, couple or not, secret or not, weird or not; I will always trust you" he said. After his speech, Miko placed her hand on Jack's and said "Thank you, that means a lot to me, really."

Then when they were done eating, they made their way to the movie theater. Jack told Miko to go find a seat while he paid for the popcorn and sodas. And when he found Miko, he took his seat right next to hers. But Jack stopped paying attention to the movie about half way through, because Miko had gently placed her right hand on his left hand. And after thinking about it for a minute, he gently squeezed her hand as a sign of affection. After the movie was finished, Jack took Miko home. "I had a nice time tonight" he said. "Me too, oh and do you mind not telling anyone about the whole being saved by an angel when I was a little girl thing?" Miko asked. "Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets" he said. "You'd better be, I don't want to copy from Arcee or anything but; tell anyone and I'll hunt you down" she said in a comedic tone. "You got it" he said with a chuckle. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside.

When Jack got home, he went up to his room and unfolded his wings so that he would be more comfortable. As he laid down on his bed, and thought about how well the date had gone; he really had fun with Miko. But he also thought about how infinitely harder it just became to tell Miko the truth. "How do you tell someone that you were the one that saved them when they were a little girl?" Jack said to himself. Then Jack started going through the scenarios of revealing his secret to her, some of them would end badly, and some of them could end up being good. For example, Miko might end up asking questions that Jack couldn't answer; or she could be grateful towards his act of kindness from all those years ago. But no matter what the outcome, Jack knew that he had to tell her; because he said he would and that's all there was to it.

* * *

 **AN: I kinda wanted to establish Jack's origins and his relationship to Miko before we move forward with the Maximum Ride plot. I'm sure that some of you may have questions, and I promise that I will do my best to answer some of those questions. And if I don't update this story for a while, don't get discouraged. It doesn't mean that I've lost interest, it just means that I've got other stories that I'd like to work on. Also it might be a while before we see any of the characters from Maximum Ride; just because I'm trying to figure out how to set that up. STAY AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have been reading some of the manga in order to better understand the plot of Maximum Ride. But weather it's the manga or Google, the stuff I have read only manages to confuse me more. I'll still try to read more of it so I can understand the story better; but for the meantime, maybe it's ok that I haven't read all of Maximum Ride, because that's what makes me an outsider to the franchise. I know a lot of people probably have high expectations for this story; and some of you might even have faith in me to do justice by Maximum Ride. So I shall do my best not to disappoint you. Now let's jump into it.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Jack and his mom were getting ready to face the day. But before June could leave, Jack chose to tell her what he did, and who he was with last night.

"Uh mom, before you go, I just thought you might like to know that I went out on a date last night." And for the most part, June reacted exactly how he thought she would. "Oh you did, did you? Well then I have two questions for you, how was it and who did you go with? No wait, let me guess; was it one of the girls at your school, or did you try to make things work with Sierra. Because honey, I respect your choices, but I really don't think she's the girl for you."

"What, no; I didn't go out with Sierra, I went out with Miko, and we had a very nice time, thank you for asking."

"Miko? Well I can't say I saw that one coming, but I'm not complaining. She's a nice girl and I think the idea of you two together is just adorable. So how did this happen, because I had no idea that you two even liked each other like that."

"Okay first of all, Miko is not adorable; the terms wow or OMG might be a better way to describe her, but not adorable. And secondly, I knew I wanted to try my hand at dating again, so I figured that I should probably start my search with the one girl that I'm around almost everyday. But that being said, I didn't choose Miko because it was convenient; I chose her because I know the kind of person she is, because we have something in common. And I knew that even if us dating each other went south, we'd always be friends."

"So does this mean that Miko's officially your girlfriend?"

"Well we were having such a good time last night, so we really didn't feel the need to label it right then and there. It was only a first date, I mean yeah we went to dinner and a movie, but it was still just a first date. But I do want to keep dating her if I could. You know, I think my favorite part of the night was when we got a chance to really talk to each other, because in those moments, it felt like I knew more about Miko then I ever did before; and when she kissed me, oh boy, it didn't feel like I always thought it would."

"Oh, was it a bad kiss?" June asked.

"No, that's just it, it was a great kiss. It didn't feel the same as being kissed by anyone else, it couldn't of. It was soft and sincere; and even if it was just on the cheek, I knew that there were positive feelings behind it. Maybe it wasn't true loves kiss, maybe it was the love of a friend, or maybe she just likes me as a person; but those feelings were definitely positive. And the best part was that she did it willingly, and knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of it; she kissed me simply because I was being myself. The same kind hearted self I always try to be."

Jack knew that there was more that he probably should've told his mom about last night, but he didn't know what would happen if he dropped that kind of a bombshell on her right now. He just wanted to talk to Miko first, before he told his mom about the more sensitive details of his and Miko's first date. "So are you planning on having a second date anytime soon?" she asked. "Well I sort of have to; because I made her a promise." "Well what did you promise her?" "It's...kinda personal; but it's just a promise between friends, that's all. Speaking of which, I better get going, because I really wanted to talk to her before things get too crazy today."

"Alright honey, but I want to hear all about it when you get home."

"Deal" he said.

And when they started to leave, Jack met up with Arcee in the garage. She was expecting to drive Jack to school, as usual; but then Jack suddenly said that he was going to walk to school today. And when she asked Jack how come, he simply said that it was because he had a lot to think about, and he said that a walk might do him some good right about now. So when he assured her that he would be alright while walking to school, she reluctantly agreed to let him; but she told him that she would be there to pick him up after school and take him back to base, just like always.

Soon after Jack started walking, he began to contemplate on what he was going to say to Miko. How was he going to tell her the truth? "Yo Miko, remember that angel that you've been searching for; well look no further, because it's me. No, that won't work; I'm not trying to sound cool. Hey Miko, that wasn't an angel that saved you all those years ago, that was me. Yeah right, like she'd actually believe that. Hey Miko, I...have no idea what I'm going to say to you. I mean come on, how am I supposed to tell her the truth if I can't even say it?" Jack said to himself as he continued to walk.

And before he knew it, he had arrived at his destination. And right in front of the school, getting out of a big green SUV, was the very same person who occupied his thoughts. "Ok, I can do this" Jack said to himself before he took a deep breath and approached Miko.

"Hey Miko."

"Hey Jack, what's up?" she responded.

"Listen Miko, remember that talk we had last night about my secret; well I'd like to tell you about it now, if that's alright with you."

"I thought that you wanted to wait until our second date to tell me that."

"I know I said that, but what I have to say is really important; and I'm going to go crazy if I can't tell you now. And maybe I can both tell you my secret, and schedule a second date with you at the same time, if you'll let me."

"Well if it means that much to you, I guess you could tell me now" she said.

Jack took a breath before he started to explain. "Ok, remember when you told me about what happened when you were nine-" Jack tried to say but was interrupted by the school bell. "Oh crap, if we don't hurry we're going to be late. Look, whatever this is about, you can tell me later, and I'll listen, ok?" she said as she put a hand on Jack's shoulder before she ran through the front doors of the school.

As the school day went on, Jack kept trying to talk to Miko. But every time he tried, something always came up. When school got out, Jack finally thought that he had a chance to speak with her. But before he could, she got into Bulkhead and drove off. And even though it sounded silly, Jack was starting to think that the universe was conspiring against him; like it didn't want him to tell Miko his secret.

* * *

 **Autobot Base**

When everyone got to base, Jack knew that the best way to tell Miko the truth was to just be honest with her, to just come out and say it.

"Miko, I really need to talk to you now."

"Oh that's right, you never got to tell me what was so important; well go ahead, I'm all ears" she said.

"For as long as I can remember all I ever wanted to do was to live my life openly and honestly. But as I grew up, I realized that we live in a world where that's impossible. Because if someone doesn't look the same as everyone else, or if someone turns out to be gay, or have different religious beliefs; then the world's first reaction is to reject that person. But I don't feel that way with you. And I think it's a good thing that you and I are friends; you're someone that I can let my guard down with. Six years ago I was in Japan, I was only ten years old at the time."

"Oh I didn't know that, so how did you like it?" she asked.

"It was alright; I was actually there for a doctor's appointment. My point is, remember when you told me how you were saved by an angel; well what if I told you that I-" "PRIME!" Agent Fowler's voice bellowed out of the computer terminals. As everyone went to the computer screen to see what Fowler was belly aching about this time, Jack was left just standing there and wondering how he managed to be cut off once again. "Seriously, you know what, screw you universe" Jack said to no one in particular before he approached the computer screen.

"We hear you Agent Fowler; what is the purpose of your call?" Optimus asked. "How about the fact that the cons are doing some demolition work on a canyon that's only a few miles away from a whole town full of people. We got reports of their activities, so I boarded my fighter jet to investigate; and the next thing I know I'm engaged in a fire fight with them" Agent Fowler said over the comm with the sound of gun fire following his voice. "What would the cons be doing at some random canyon in the middle of nowhere?" Raf questioned.

"Well they're not mining for energon, or else they would've been at it longer, rather than just showing up out of nowhere. So perhaps they're looking for something; another Iacon relic no doubt" Ratchet theorized. "The fact remains that Agent Fowler needs our help. We shall secure the relic if we can; but Agent Fowler is a valuable ally, one that we cannot afford to lose. AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!" Optimus shouted as Ratchet brought the Groundbridge to life.

As the Autobots were leaving, the one thing that Jack noticed and probably should've expected, was Miko making a break for the Groundbridge. She just had to go see what she knew was bound to be an epic showdown. And even though they knew it would be dangerous, Jack and Raf still went after her.

* * *

On the other side of the Groundbridge, the kids saw the battle unfold before them. The Nemesis was high in the sky with many aircrafts swarming around it. Some of the airborne Vehicons were still engaging Fowler's jet, while the others broke off and began firing at the Autobots. So now the bots were fighting both the ground troops, and their airborne enemies. Simply put, it was a war zone.

When Raf and Jack caught up to Miko, they saw her standing next to a giant opened container. The container was laying on its side with its lid popped off. "When are you going to stop following the bots through the Groundbridge?" Jack asked. "Until it's not fun anymore; now come on, let's see what all the fuss is about" she said as she approached the container.

On the inside there appeared to be a Cybertronian sized bracelet. Miko made a reach for the relic; Jack tried to stop her, but in doing so he accidentally touched the bracelet. Then there was a blinding flash of blue light. And when the light died down, they saw that the relic was gone. Then Jack felt something rub against his wrist; so he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm, only to discover that the bracelet that was in the container, was now resting peacefully on his wrist. Apparently when Jack touched it, it shrank its self in size and clamped onto his wrist. The bracelet was mostly black in color, with silver lining along the edges and a blue crystal in the center.

Raf and Miko were intrigued by these latest turn of events; but all Jack cared about was getting that bracelet off of him. "Come on, get off of me" Jack said as he tugged on the bracelet to no avail. "Uh Jack, I think it's stuck" Raf said. "I can see that; now do either of you have any ideas on how to get this thing off of me?" "That'll have to wait, we've got bigger problems" Raf said as he pointed at the approaching Vehicon. They tried to hide from his field of vision; but before Miko could make it to cover, the Vehicon grabbed a hold of her and held her firmly in his servo.

The Vehicon noticed that the relic's container was empty; and he knew that Megatron wasn't going to be happy about this. But then remembered the girl who was still in his servo; he knew who she was, and he thought that Megatron might go easier on him if he brought her back to him. So he called for a Groundbridge and proceeded to walk through it. But what he didn't know was that Jack and Raf were watching the whole thing; and Jack had no intention of letting Miko get hurt. "Raf, tell the Autobots what happened." "Well where are you going?" Raf asked. "I'm going to go help Miko" Jack said before he ran towards the Groundbridge. "JACK WAIT!" Raf shouted. But it was too late, Jack and the Groundbridge were gone.

 **On board The Nemesis**

The Vehicon was walking to the bridge of the ship with Miko still in his servo; and unbeknownst to anyone, he was being followed by Jack. And soon enough, he made it to the bridge.

"Put me down, you overgrown washing machine" Miko said while she struggled in his grip.

Then Megatron turned around and said "And what do we have here?"

"Lord Megatron, the capsule that contained the Iacon relic was empty. But I managed to capture one of the Autobot's human allies. What shall I do with her, my lord?"

"Dispose of her" Megatron said simply.

"And how should I do that, my lord?"

"Must I do everything myself? Try being creative by using your imagination. Or failing that; need I remind you that we are on a ship that is hundreds of miles in the sky, and unlike us, humans do not posses the ability to fly on their own. So why don't you invite our little friend to the flight deck for some fresh air. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly my lord; I see where you were going with this."

"Good, now get out of my sight."

Jack heard the whole conversation from his hiding spot; and when the Vehicon headed to the flight deck, Jack followed closely behind him. Eventually they were on the flight deck, with the Vehicon dangling Miko over the edge of the ship. "HEY!" said a voice that got the Vehicon's attention. The Vehicon turned his head, only to find Jack standing there all alone on the flight deck. "Let her go" Jack said. "Very poor choice of words, fleshy" the Vehicon said right before he released Miko, dropping her to her doom. "NO!" Jack shouted before he ran to the edge of the ship and jumped after Miko.

As Jack was falling, all he could think about was saving Miko; so he ripped his wings through his shirt and flew towards her. Miko had her eyes closed for some of the fall, but when she reopened them she saw someone coming towards her. She couldn't tell who it was, on the account of the sun being directly behind him; but the one thing that she was able to make out, was that he had wings. He reached out to her and said "TAKE MY HAND!" And in that moment, the figure reminded Miko of the angel that saved her; and without thinking about it any further, she eagerly accepted his hand.

The figure grabbed a hold of her and then flew her to safety. When they reached the ground, he gently set her down. However, all Miko could see was the silhouette of his shadow, because the sun was still in her eyes. "You'll be alright now" he said before he flew off. And it was then that Miko realized that it was the same angel who saved her as a child, he must of been.

* * *

 **Autobot Base**

Everyone had made it back to base, safe and sound. Raf told the Autobots what happened with Jack and Miko, but he was so worried about his friends that it completely slipped his mind that the new Iacon relic was attached to Jack's wrist. And when the Autobots heard from Raf that Jack and Miko were most likely on board the Nemesis, they fought their way through the Decepticon warship to get to them, but they were nowhere to be found. The bots were relieved to hear from Raf and Miko when they both called in for a Groundbridge; as for Jack however, he had to make sure that he flew far enough away from everyone else before he called for a bridge back to base, that way he had a better chance of keeping his wings a secret.

Before he walked through the bridge, he stuffed his wings back under his shirt and did his best to conceal them. So now the kids and Fowler were safe, the bots were back at base, and unbeknownst to everyone but the kids, the relic did not fall into Decepticon hands. It was pretty much a win, except for a few questions and concerns it raised. "We don't yet know what this new relic was, or where it even is for that matter" Ratchet said. Ratchet just had a hunch that the cons didn't get their claws on it yet.

"I do" Jack said before everyone in the room turned to look at him. Jack rolled up his sleeve and showed them the bracelet that was stuck on his wrist. "Does anyone know what that thing is?" Arcee asked. "Yes, it is the Flex Fire" Optimus answered. "The what?" Jack questioned. "Oh I've heard of that, isn't it supposed to be some kind of all in one weapon?" Bulkhead inquired. "It's more than just a weapon, it's a device that uses its bearers' neural pathways to create exact constructs; though there are limitations" Ratchet clarified.

Then Miko looked to Raf to translate what Ratchet said. "It turns your thoughts into stuff" he told her. "You mean it's some kind of alien swiss army knife?" Miko asked. Then the crystal in the center of the bracelet flashed blue, right before a small knife appeared in Jack's hand. Jack saw how everyone reacted to that and said "Don't look at me, she's the one who said knife." Then as quickly as it appeared, the knife vanished. "I think the bigger issue right now, is how it got on Jack's wrist" Arcee said. "It's not my fault, Miko was going to touch it, I tried to stop her, but by doing so I accidentally touched it; and the next thing I know, it shrank down to human size like the key to Vector Sigma, and clamped itself onto my wrist. And I can't get it off" he said as he began to tug on it again.

"And just like the key to Vector Sigma, it is now useless to anyone else but you. It is now imprinted with your unique bio signature; and it will apparently only function for you, Jack" Ratchet said. "You get all the cool stuff" Miko murmured. Jack took a glance at her before he asked "So how do I get it off?" "The same way you control it, with your mind. Concentrate and it will come off; or so it says in the hall of records" Ratchet said.

And after some deliberation, Optimus decided to let Jack keep the Flex Fire, much to Ratchet's chagrin. But Optimus argued that the Flex Fire would now be useless to both the Autobots and the Decepticons anyway; and he was only going to let Jack hold onto it so long as he promised to use it only for defence, to which Jack agreed. And after the discussion was over, Miko and Jack went off on their own to talk for a bit.

"So what happened after you were thrown off the ship?"

"I saw him, the same angel that saved me when I was a kid."

"Are you sure it was the same guy; I mean that does sound like kind of a long shot, don't you think?"

"I'm telling you Jack, it was him; he even said the exact same things to me. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to tell him just how grateful I really am. Oh yeah I almost forgot, you had something that you wanted to tell me" Miko said as she remembered that Jack was very adamant about telling her something today.

"Oh, you know what, it can wait" he said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, you've been through a lot today and I don't want to add to that." "Ok, I guess we can talk later then" she said.

"Oh and Miko, don't stress too much about that angel of yours; I have a feeling that he'll find you, and sooner than you think" Jack said before he turned around to leave. But as he was walking away, Miko saw something fall out of the back of his shirt. She went to go pick it up; and when she examined it, she couldn't believe what it was, it was a feather. And then she started to replay all of the events of today in her mind. Whenever Jack tried to talk to her today, he kept wanting to talk about what happened when she was nine years old; and he was in Japan around the same time that she almost died. She saw Jack just before she was thrown off the Nemesis and saved by who she knew was the same angel. Then when he came back to base, the back of his shirt was ripped, like something came out of it. And finally, the feather that fell out of the back of his shirt.

All of these observations made Miko realize that she really needed to talk to Jack. But by the time she looked for him, it was already too late, Jack was gone. But it was alright, because Miko knew exactly where he'd be.

* * *

 **Darby residents**

When Jack got home he went up to his room and finally managed to get that bracelet off of his wrist. But not long after that, his bedroom door was opened by Miko who was now standing in his doorway while holding a feather in her hand. "It was you, wasn't it? You were the angel that saved me when I was a little girl; that's the secret that you wanted to tell me." During Miko's whole revelation, Jack never once turned around to face her. "Yes Miko, it was me; but I am no angel" he said as he finally turned to face her while also revealing his wings to her. Miko was in awe by what she saw, Jack's wings were big with feathers as white as snow; they were truly a sight to behold.

"I was born with these wings; but nobody could ever explain why I had them. My father thought that they were a next step in evolution, but my mother had her own theory on the matter. So me and my parents went to see doctors all around the world, but we still had no answers. And then one day we were in Japan, and there was an apartment fire. I saw you yelling for help at a window, and I wasn't sure if anyone could get to you in time. So I flew up to the window and saved you. I just did what I thought anyone would do in that moment; and my dad was so proud of me for it, it was a good feeling. It was one of the few memories that I cherish, but sadly my dad died not long after that. I didn't think I'd ever see you again; and I had no way of knowing that you were that same little girl I saved."

After hearing everything, Miko finally decided to speak. "I'm really sorry about your dad. You've been trying to tell me this all day, but I didn't listen. I should've listened, I should've made the time to listen to you. I owe you everything" she said. "You don't owe me anything; whatever I may have done for you, you have returned it over and over again simply by living your life. It means the world to me just to know that you're safe." Then without warning, Miko embraced Jack in a tight hug. And Jack returned the hug by wrapping one arm around her back and resting his other hand on her head. "Thank you...just thank you" Miko said with tears streaming down her face and while burying her face into Jack's chest. "You are very welcome" Jack said gently while he rubbed Miko's back in a soothing motion. Miko felt completely at ease while in Jack's arms, she felt safe.

Then Jack caught Miko stealing glances at one of his wings. "Do You want to touch them, it's okay" he said. Miko gently stroked one of his wings, and was amazed at how it felt. It felt strong yet soft to the touch. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked. "Well I planning on asking you to be my girlfriend at one point. I know we just started dating; but do you think that being my girlfriend is something that you might still want to do? Especially after everything you just learned." "Oh you better believe it, I'm not letting you go" she said before she yanked on his shirt to bring him down to her level and give him a passionate kiss. Jack returned the kiss as the whole world began to fade around him, he didn't care about it right now. All that mattered in this moment, was that he was hers and she was his.

* * *

 **AN: A couple of things, first of all this story doesn't follow any particular storyline, in case you were wondering. I mean the thing with Vector Sigma happened, but anything beyond that is unknown to you. Also I wasn't planning on putting an Iacon relic in this chapter, but I needed to find a way to bring the cons into conflict with the bots and their human allies. And finally, I will be trying to put the flock in the next chapter or two; I have an idea but I'm still trying to figure out how it would work, so please continue to be patient. Until next time.**

 **STAY AWESOME!**


End file.
